LOVE
by Sters
Summary: About me, sort of. Half fictional, half nonfictional. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**L-O-V-E**

Hey everyone! Here's a story that's kind of based on my life… but not really. Some of it is fictional, and some of it isn't. Enjoy!

Hi. I'm Natalie. I'm probably the average Chinese girl. Average home, average parents, average looks, average grades. I'm what a lot of people would call a nobody, a loser. I wish that I could be popular, like the prettier girls. I'm just so… plain. No one really likes me. It's as though I'm invisible, and everyone just looks straight through me.

I'm in grade 7, 12 years old. I'm quite skinny and short for my age. I have dead straight hair that is black, small brown eyes, a pert nose and lips that made a shape somewhat like a cherry or a heart. I want to be pretty, like a lot of other girls her age, but what I want most is to be loved.

I go to Octavian Country Day school, which is an all-girls school. We have a brother school, Briarwood school. We call the boys who go there the Briarwood Boys. The Briarwood boys are ah-dorable. Problem is, they don't notice me. Why? Because I'm a nobody that no one ever notices.

I moved to Westchester, New York, just three months ago. I moved into the Brickview Apartments, which is where Kristen Gregory, a member of the infamous Clique. The Clique includes: Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. They're like the trend-setting group of the school. They named themselves the "Pretty Committee", which is kind of suitable, I guess, since no one has ever called them ugly before. All the girls in Octavian Country Day school (OCD) worship them. I, on the other hand, hate them in return, so I have absolutely nothing to worry about.

I have 2 best friends: Jessica and Anna. They're both great people. They may not be the prettiest girls in the grade(since Massie Block and her friends have already taken that spot), but they're by far the nicest, and they're the only two people other than my family who won't give me a disapproving glare when I eat the tiniest bit of junk food. I do have other friends, but they're not BFFs (BFF stands for Best Friends Forever).

School. It's really simple. Not much to worry about, since there's not much homework. Principal Burns is our principal. Her face is very much like a crow's, and whenever she makes an announcement someone in the audience always makes a crow calling noise. It's quite funny, and sometimes I find it very impressive how Principal Burns is able to keep her cool when people do that.

So, back to me. There's not much to talk about, really. Besides the fact that I like an adorable Briarwood Boy, by the name of Jeremy. Jeremy Kwok. An ah-dorable Chinese boy who smiles at me all the time. I wish he'd like me though. Just because he smiles at me doesn't mean he likes me. He smiles at everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean it. Eh-very single person at OCD knows he likes Alicia Rivera. But Massie Block and her dumb friends don't notice that, because Jeremy was one of those people who never bothered to flirt.

About Jeremy. He's another one of those average people… I guess. Well, he is pretty good-looking. I call it cute. Others call it hawt hawt hawt! He's not the brightest kid I've ever met, but his clueless personality is so cute. He also plays basket ball, the sport in which he's so very good at. I, on the other hand, play badminton. Not very good at it either. Of course, his friends are ah-mazing at basketball too, and they're all ah-dorable, but why did I have to pick Jeremy? You know what, dial N for No idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't do it. Don't make me. Please!" I begged.

"Aw, come on! He's at the b-ball court. Just say hi. It's as simple as that! I don't see why you're so shy all the time." Jessica answered.

"Yeah, gosh Nat, take a chill pill. Just chill out, sit back and relax." Anna added.

"Yeah, I'm really going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the 'ride'." I told them sarcastically. You may be asking yourselves, what the heck are you so scared about? Well, for starters, I'm not the most outgoing person on the planet. Also, I'm not very good at dealing with my love life situations. I'm too nervous to talk to guys I like. In this case, I don't have the guts to go talk to Jeremy while he's playing basketball. How overly retarded is that?

"Come on Nat, we're going to talk to him." Anna linked arms with Jessica and I and marched us out the doors, stomped over to the backfield b-ball courts at Briarwood Academy and stood right between the two. "Hey, Jeremy!" she called. I punched her as hard as possible. I wasn't looking at Jeremy, but at a car passing by in the background. "Yellow punch buggy no punch backs." I smiled guiltily at her. Then I added, whispering, "_Never_ do that again."

"Hey, what're you guys doing over here on the _boys'_ side of our brother-sister school?" Jeremy asked, walking over to us coolly. Jessica nudged me towards him.

"Uh… Hey, we just, uh, decided to come over… for, uh, no apparent reason, really, uh, it's not a problem, is it?" I asked, stuttering as I spoke.

"No, no problem. Oh, one thing, are any of you guys friends with Alicia Rivera?"

"Ew, Gawd forbid. I hate that girl. Why?" I asked, regaining my confidence.

"Oh, you don't like her?"

"Yeah, I do, she goes stomping around the school with her little friends Massie, Dylan, Claire and Kristen wandering the halls insulting everyone she can. I aw-nestly like her." I replied sarcastically.

"In that case…" Jeremy thought for a bit. "Whatever. Well, I'll see you guys around." He waved, turned around on his heel and continued his basketball game.

"Gawd," I said once he was out of earshot, "He's so ah-dorable."

"Gosh Nat, I aw-nestly don't see why you and Anna are always fawning over guys. They're so ahn-noying." Jessica said dryly, rolling her eyes. Anna and I both smacked her at the same time and giggled. "Ow! What was that for?" I burst out laughing really hard. Jeremy and his ah-dorable friends turned to face us.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked. It wasn't Anna or Jessica. Nor was it Jeremy or any of his friends. I whirled around to find Alicia Rivera and her friends, standing there with their hands on their hips, glaring at my friends and I.

"Hey Alicia!" Jeremy greeted cheerfully. Alicia turned and whispered in Massie's ear, "LBR."

"Uh, you know, Jeremy, I just heard what Alicia said to Massie." I told Jeremy confidently. Claire and Massie snickered. Alicia rolled her eyes. Dylan and Kristen, never taking their eyes off of me, folded their arms across their chests and continued glaring at Jessica and Anna.

"Oh, what did she say?" He asked me curiously.

"She called you an LBR." I answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned in anticipation.

"It means Loser Beyond Repair."

"Hey, you can't prove that!" Claire screamed at me.

"Use your brain, Kuh-laire, what else could it stand for?"

"Um, uh, uh………." Claire stuttered.

"Kuh-laire," Massie jumped in, "I'm so tired of looking over you. Use your brain sometime!"

I turned around to face Jeremy, but discovered that he'd left. I saw him walking towards the doors of the Academy, looking hurt. "Looks like someone's madly crushing on Alicia Rivera…" I told myself, slightly disappointed.

That day, I went home and went straight to the computer. I turned it on and signed in. The first thing I saw was and IM from Alicia.

**HOLAGURRL: **? WITH U?

**PIANOGURL: **???

**HOLAGURRL: **U KNOW WHAT I MEAN.

**PIANOGURL: **UNFORTUNATELY NO I DON'T.

**HOLAGURRL: **JEREMY LIKES ME. U SHOULD KNOW THAT.

**PIANOGURL: **SO? NOT LIKE IT MATTERS 2 U. U LIKE JOSH HOTZ.

**HOLAGURRL: **WHATEVS.

_**HOLAGURRL HAS SIGNED OFF 3:21 PM.**_

Ding! Another IM. This time it was from Jessica.

**JESSMESS: **? R U FEELING?

**PIANOGURL: **WHY DO U ASK?

**JESSMESS: **JEREMY 3 ALICIA

**PIANOGURL: **I SAW THAT EPISODE, NO NEED 4 THE RECAP.

**JESSMESS: **SRY, ONLY TRYING 2 HELP.

**PIANOGURL: **WELL, IZ NOT WORKIN.

Next, I got a message from Anna.

**ANNABANANA: **

**PIANOGURL: **? UP WIF U?

**ANNABANANA: ** MY GUY DUSN'T LIKE ME EITHER. I'M NO BETTA THAN U.

**PIANOGURL: ** THAT'S 2 BAD. TTIME DUSNT LIKE U? HU DUZ HE LIKE?

**ANNABANANA: **I DUNNO, I FINK IZ THAT GURL FRM HUMANITIES, HER NAMES… MARY?

**PIANOGURL: **U MEAN MARIA?

**ANNABANANA: **YUP.

**PIANOGURL: **BETTA MARIA THAN ALICIA. JEREMY'LL NEVA SHAKE HER OFF. ALICIA'S 2 PRETTY 2 LIV.

**ANNABANANA: **

**PIANOGURL: **I G2G DO HMWK, I'LL TTYL. LUVYA LOTZ, XOXO. MWAH! BYEZ.

_**PIANOGURL HAS SIGNED OFF 3:52 PM.**_

But what was I to do? Do homework. Then I went to sleep. Only 10 more hours and I would see Jeremy again.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I got up and looked at my clock. The screen read 7:30am. Or did it? It was kind of blurred. I rubbed my eyes a couple of times and checked the screen again. 1:30 am. It was early. But it was one of those days where I'd shut my eyes and try to sleep while failing horribly at the act of trying to fall asleep again. I decided to go to the computer to see if anyone was online. To my surprise, one of my friends, Becca, was on.

Ding! She messaged me the minute I signed on.

**SINGERCUTIE93: **CAN'T SLEEP?

**PIANOGURL:** NO, U?

**SINGERCUTIE93:** SAME.

**PIANOGURL: **?

**SINGERCUTIE93: **THINKIN BOUT STUFF. U?

**PIANOGURL: **JEREMY.

**SINGERCUTIE93: **? ABT HIM?

**PIANOGURL: **LIKES ALICIA.

**SINGERCUTIE93: **OUCH.

**PIANOGURL: **YEAH.

**SINGERCUTIE93: **SRY, I G2G. MUM'S COMIN UP SHE CAN'T KNO I'M ON. BYE, LUVYA LOTZ. MUAH, XOXO.

_**SINGERCUTIE93 HAS SIGNED OFF 1:56 AM.**_

Now what was there to do? No one was online. I took my _Teen People _November issue and flipped through it. There, on one of the covers, was the beautiful Alicia Rivera. I quickly shut the magazine, not wanting to see her face. It was the first time in my entire life that I told myself that Alicia was ugly. I returned to my bed and attempted to fall asleep again. Surprisingly enough, I managed, and didn't wake up until the alarm went off, indicating that it was 7:30 am.

I got up at 7:30, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and rushed out the door in the half hour limit I had to do everything. I had to be out the door by 8 am, waiting for my driver, Eleanor, to pick me up. Then, we'd pick up Jessica, then Anna. OCD that morning was the same. Girls rushing everywhere, hoping one day that they'd be just like her. That morning, the bell rang five minutes late. I had English first, like Jessica and Anna. Unfortunately, Dylan was also in that class. And unfortunately, that morning I just had an urge to do something about the "Pretty Committee". So, I sent Dylan a text message.

**914-882-2742: **FATTY.

**914-555-8055: **I'M NOT FAT.

**914-882-2742: **SRY, WRONG NUMBER.

But how could I have been so stupid? I dialed Claire's number instead of Dylan's. And just like that, I felt useless. I felt stupid for dialing the wrong number. In my entire life, I had never tried dialing the wrong number before. So, just like that, I lost my inspiration to text Dylan. I decided to be my usual self and be the school's "Hermione Granger" and answered the best I could to all of the teacher's questions. It was only way I could put myself back in my place, even if it meant to become a teacher's pet.

Ding! My phone vibrated.

**DYLAN: **NERD.

I quickly found the setting on my phone and changed my display name.

**NATALIE: **FATTY.

**DYLAN: **IS THAT SUPPOSED 2 B AN INSULT?

**NATALIE:** YEP.

**DYLAN: **WELL, IT SUCKED.

**NATALIE: **WELL, JUST SO U KNO, UR SKIRT LOOKS LIKE A TENT. IT MAKES U LOOK FATTER THAN U ALREADY R.

From the other corner of the room, I saw Dylan scowl. She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. When she came back, she was wearing black tights and a jean skirt overtop. Replacing the white and black striped halter she was wearing was a black tube top with silver designs. She did look a little slimmer, but she was still fat compared to the rest of the Pretty Committee.

**NATALIE: **U STILL LOOK FAT. THE TIGHTS TOTALLY SHOW HOW FAT U R.

**DYLAN: **2 BAD SUM1 DIDN'T INVENT A TYPE OF CLOTHING THAT HIDES HOW NERDY U R.

**NATALIE: **WELL, U LOOK FAT IN WUTEVS U WEAR. MAYBE U SHUD GET SUMTHING THAT MAKES U LOOK SLIMMER. OH WAIT, THERE'S NUTHIN OTHA THAN BLACK THAT MAKES U LOOK SLIMMER. I GUESS U'LL HAFTA LOOK FAT NEWAYZ.

Dylan cringed as she looked at her legs. Then, the bell rang, and Dylan zoomed straight out the door to meet up with Massie, Kristen, Claire, and Alicia.

"Natalie thinks I'm fat." Dylan said, sobbing.

"Well, she's overly retarded. You can tell her _that._" Alicia replied.

I leaned over to Jessica. "That's MY expression!" I whispered-yelled.

"It's not anymore." Alicia said, walking over, snickering.

"Well, you guys also stole three of my other expressions." I answered. In my head, the same word played over and over: confidence.

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Claire asked?

"Wrong grammar: you should've said what would those be, not what would that be. Anyways, moving along now, you stole my three expressions ehmagawd, ah-dorable, and ah-mazing."

"They're not yours anymore. Eh-veryone think they're _ours._" Massie chimed in. I scowled.

"Well, eh-veryone may worship you, but you will never earn MY respect." I answered in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, like we really need your respect." Kristen joined in.

I turned around and stomped off, linking arms with Jessica and Anna.

"You know," Massie said to her friends when we were out of earshot, "They could actually join our Pretty Committee. They're pretty enough, they've got great attitude-"

"No, not they." Interrupted Alicia.

"What do you mean?" Massie asked, puzzled.

"Anna and Jessica barely do anything. Natalie's the one with the attitude. And besides, they won't do in the Pretty Committee."

"Why?" All of them asked at once.

"Because Anna and Jessica will do whatever Natalie says. And I personally think Natalie hates us."

"Really?" Claire asked. "Including me?"

"Are you still living in Massie's guesthouse?" Dylan teased.

"Yes, I am, and that's getting old."

"Well, yeah I know it's getting old, but yes, even you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't see why it matters so much to you."

"It does because we'll be so much more popular if we do."

"Well, who cares about popularity?"

"We do."

Anna and I were arguing over a stupid thing. Again.

"Well, they seem to like you sort of." Anna pointed out.

"Point." Jessica drew an invisible number one in the air with her index finger, like what Alicia does. Well, Alicia copied Jessica, technically, but still claims that it's her word.

"Well, I don't like them too much." I answered coldly.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Jessica suggested.

"Fine, fine, but that's only because you guys talked me into it." I replied flatly.

"And besides, if we do join them, then maybe the more ah-dorable guys, not like Jeremy, but like Cam Fisher and those hawt guys will notice us some more!" Anna squealed.

"Ahl-right."

"Here they come now!" Anna said excitedly, trying to suppress her excitement.

"Hey gals." Massie said as she approached the three of them.

"Hey…" Anna replied.

"Natalie, I need to talk to you. Ah-lone." Massie said in a low whisper. She didn't want to be caught talking to a girl who wasn't part of the Clique.

"Sure." I said back to her. Massie and I headed towards a deserted corner of a deserted hallway. Anna and Jessica naturally followed.

"I said ah-lone." Massie snapped at them. They stopped following me and waited anxiously for my return. Once we were alone, Massie broke the silence.

"Natalie. You really don't like my friends and I, do you."

"Yeah, I really like you guys, I hope to be just like you one day." I answered sarcastically.

"Natalie, I have a proposal for you."

"Ew, I'm not les, I'm not going to marry you."

"I didn't mean it in that way, Natalie." Massie said, trying to keep her cool, letting me get away with my cynical behavior.

"I know you didn't." I snapped at her. Massie wanted to snap back at me, but let me slide. You can ahl-ways tell when she wants to snap something mean at you.

"Listen, Nat. I want you to join our Pretty Committee."

"What about Anna and Jessica?" I asked, nodding towards my two best friends.

"They're not Clique material. We, as in the Pretty Committee, think you're Clique material and that you'd do really well with us. You're a GLU."

"Am I, now? Or do you just want to earn my respect?"

"No, we aw-nestly think you're Clique material. Now are you going to accept this proposal or nawt?"

"Hmm." I tapped my chin and acted like I was thinking. "Let me think about it. I'll get back to you sometime later today."

"Make sure you remember to get back to me. Because if you don't, you're getting sent straight to the reject pile."

"Given." I said. I sauntered off towards my friends to tell them exactly what happened, not leaving out a single detail.

"Join them!" Anna told them excitedly.

I glared at her. "You do realize that I probably won't be spending much time with you."

"Yeah." Jessica answered automatically.

"And you do realize that you guys aren't part of them, right?"

"Yeah." The two of them answered in synchronization.

"Okay, well in that case, I guess I'm going to have to tell them that I accept their proposal…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pretty Committee, but I do own myself and my friends.

"Massie," I whisper-yelled, "Massie, I'm over here!"

"Who are you? And where are you?" She asked to no one in particular, turning her head in all directions trying to find me.

"It's Natalie. I'm behind the corner of the hallway… To your right!" I told her. "No, that's your left. Other side!"

"Oh, there you are." She walked coolly over towards me.

"I have an answer."

"Perfect! So, what's it going to be?" She asked in anticipation.

"I'll join. But I can still be friends with Jessica and Anna, right?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course… I don't see why you can't since Claire's still friends with Layne."

"Alright. Anything specific I need to know?"

"Yeah. You can carpool with us if you want, Isaac will come pick you up at around… The time Kristen gets picked up. You live in the Brickview, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay. We also go on… monthly shopping trips, so every month you should have at least one credit card ready to use at the Westchester."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, and you'll always have to cooperate with us when something happens. Remember Nina Callas?"

"Given."

"Yeah, we destroyed her. And if you're going to be a part of us, you're going to need to help if something like that happens again."

"Ah-greed."

"Okay. You can join us now if you want… Oh one last thing."

"Mhmm?"

"Since you are a member of the Pretty Committee, you are therefore invited to my exclusive Friday night sleepovers."

"Alright. Is that it?"

"Yup."

"Okay, so table number 18 at lunch?"

"Yeah, given."

"Okay, see you around. I have art next period, its third block next."

"Oh, well that gives you chances to talk to Alicia and Kristen. They'll have a spot saved for you." The bell rung. "Well, there's the bell, I'm off to English."

"'Bye," I waved to her as I walked down to Vincent's art room with my pencil case and sketchbook. The minute I walked in, Jessica and Anna had saved me a seat, but so had Kristen and Alicia.

"I have to sit with them," I mouthed to Jess. Jess whispered that to Anna.

"Sit down!" Vincent barked at me. "If you aren't sitting when the second bell rings I will mark it down as a tardy. Now sit! Over there, near Miss Gregory and Miss Rivera."

"Yes, _sir_," I said through clenched teeth, faking a smile. I plopped myself down next to Kristen. "Hey."

"Hey, I heard you accepted." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that got to you pretty fast." I answered, amazed. "That's ah-mazing!"

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"I want you to start painting a piece of watercolor art that has a basket of fruits. Now start! And I want silence!" Vincent squawked at his grade 7 art class. Since we couldn't talk, I sent a message to both Kristen and Alicia.

**NATALIE: **LBR.

**ALICIA: **AGREED.

**KRISTEN:** TOTALLY.

**NATALIE: **YOU'RE SO TARDY I'M GOING TO CUT MYSELF BECAUSE YOU GUYS BEING LATE IS MAKING ME GO EMO!

We all started giggling uncontrollably, but it was great because when you're laughing with the PC interrupting a silence, no one dares to glare at you, except for the teacher.

"Girls! What's so funny? Do you mind sharing with the class?"

"Um, well, Vincent _sir_, does it not appear to you that we're silent? I mean, we were quiet the whole time. Whatever's the matter, Vincent _sir_?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you gals really weren't laughing, now were you? Can anyone verify that?"

"Oh, but Vincent _sir_, I must be sure that not eh-veryone in this classroom is having hearing problems. Shall we have them all sent to Nurse Adele first? And you as well?" I folded my arms across my chest when everyone else in the class started laughing themselves hysterical. My cell started buzzing.

**ALICIA: **GOOD ONE.

**NATALIE: **THNXX.

Vincent cringed as he threatened me with scissors. "Watch me cut that bee-you-ti-full silky hair of yours and have it spun into paintbrushes!" No one laughed. I backfired right back at him. "Puh-lease! That's already been used. Can't you think of something more, you know, _original_?" A round of high fives came my way. Then, the bell rang. It was end of third period (which to me felt extremely short, but luckily I still finished half my painting like most of the other students), and after 3rd period was lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria with Jess and Anna, bought the same lunch as them, and said good bye to them as I walked towards table number 18. People watched me as they saw the new PC girl. A round of whispering followed after me sitting down at the table. I heard things like "New addition to the PC?" "Hey look it's the first Asian girl in the PC!" "Who is the new PC member?" Massie stood up and cleared her voice. "Ahem! Can eh-veryone look this way, puh-lease?" Naturally, everyone turned to look. "I, on behalf of your school's Clique, the Pretty Committee, would like to inform you that we have a new addition to the PC, Natalie Lo." I just looked at everyone and smiled. Then, Massie whisper-yelled at me, "Get up and wave, don't just sit there." I stood up and waved at everyone as they all clapped for me. We sat back down and continued eating. After eating, Claire took out a bag of oily gummy worms. Or, should I say, they looked oily. But gummy worms are always good.

"Want one?" Claire shoved the Ziploc into the middle of the table. Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia turned away in disgust, but I dug my hand into the bag and ate some. Claire beamed. "Thank Gawd for someone who actually eats candy with me now." She smirked at Massie.

"Hey! I eat candy too. Remember the mints in Aspen?" Massie said, shocked at Claire's statement. They both laughed openly. I dug my hand into the bag and grabbed some more. "But still, I can't bah-lieve you guys actually eat that stuff. There are too many calories to count."

"Come awn, Massie. We go to the gym every week now. We could burn all those easily." I replied, waving my hand in the air in a dismissive kind of way.

"Fine. For the new girl's sake, I'll eat one." Massie reluctantly dipped her hand into the sugary Ziploc bag and took one gummy worm which was a little bit shorter than the other ones. She started nibbling at it when Kristen grabbed the worm and shoved it into Massie's mouth. We all burst out into hysterics.

The next class was extremely boring since no one was in my class. Jessica and Anna were in science, Massie and Kristen were in phys ed, Alicia was in socials, and Dylan and Claire were in foods. I was all alone in my math 8 class, meaning it was grade 8 math, not grade 7. I sent a message out to all five of them.

**NATALIE: **SO BORING HERE W/O U.

**MASSIE: **HAHA!

**ALICIA: **HATE CLASSES WIF NO ONE IN THEM W/ ME.

**KRISTEN: **AGREED.

**DYLAN: **YEP.

**NATALIE: **WHERE'S CLAIRE?

**DYLAN: **BATHROOM.

**MASSIE: **OH.

**NATALIE: **G2G, TEACHRZ COMIN.

I snapped my Sony Ericsson w300i shut as Ms. Chen approached. She held her palm out flat in my face. "Yes, madam?" I asked cynically.

"Phone."

"I wasn't using it, madam."

"I saw you using it, miss Lo."

"I'm sure I wasn't, madam."

"Yes, you were. Now it's your choice whether to give me your phone or you go to Principal Burns' office immediately."

"Yes madam!" I saluted her as the girls in my class snickered into their palms. I reluctantly pulled out my w300i and gave it to her.

"You will receive it back at the end of this period." Ms. Chen walked to the front of the classroom. "Please flip your pages to page 96, two point six, distributive property. I would like you to complete numbers 1 through 59, odd numbers only. You can use this class time to either work on your project or do the homework, it's up to you. Meanwhile, I would like to talk to Natalie. Natalie, please come to my desk now."

I rolled my eyes but got up anyway, and walked towards Ms. Chen's desk. "Yes, ma'am?" I asked.

"You do know that cell phones are not allowed on during class, right?"

"Yes."

"You know that you are not to use them during class, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why were you using it just now?"

"I was turning it off."

"In the middle of class? It's been 35 minutes into class."

"Yes, I forgot at the beginning of class. I decided that I should turn it off since I forgot to just in case it started ringing."

"Alright."

"Can I have it back, then?"

"No, I said at the end of this block. Now get to work!"

'Yes, ma'am." I turned around with my arms folded across my chest and plopped myself down beside a short kid named Samantha. I aw-nestly don't like her, but it was because of a ridiculous seating plan that Ms. Chen made up that I had no choice but to sit beside her. I flipped my binder to a fresh sheet of lined paper and started to work. Then, a B-list girl started to talk to me. I don't even know her name. "Psst! Natalie!" I didn't even turn around to look. "Natalie, I'm talking to you." I continued to ignore until she became extremely ahn-noying. I decided to turn around. 'WHAT?!" I whisper-yelled at her. "Are you the new girl in the PC?" She asked. "What do you think?" I snapped at her. I returned to do my work until the bell rung. I rushed to my locker, stuffed my stuff in my Point Zero book bag and rushed off to meet Massie and the rest of them at the door.

"Hey, how was last class?" Massie asked, amused.

"So boring without you guys." I answered, sounding bored.

"I hear ya..." Alicia said, looking at her square-toe boots from Spain.

"Too bad we can't choose who we want in our classes." I sulked.

"Come awn, Nat, we'll have fun, but we won't understand the least bit of the math in THAT class." Claire said, smirking.

"I guess." I replied.

"That's supposed to mean that we're stupid, if you agree with Claire, you know." Kristen joined in.

"I know." I said playfully.

"Not funny." Dylan said with a smile spreading on her face. She shoved me playfully into a garbage can.

"Nice one." Then, I noticed something very catchy on the other side of the road. I walked up to Dylan and winded my arm up. I swung straight into her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She snapped. I smiled guiltily at her. "Burberry tux, no punch backs."

"Good one." She replied. As Isaac pulled into the lot of the school, we all clambered into the car. We arrived at Brickview first. Kristen and I jumped out of the car. I waved at them, signaling that Isaac wouldn't have to wait until I got into the building for him to leave. As they backed out the apartment's driveway, I caught up to Kristen and walked with her. We arrived at my place first, and then she continued up the stairs to her place. My first day with the Pretty Committee was way better than I expected, and I looked forward to the next day. As I finished my homework, I logged onto my Compaq computer. The second I signed in, my screen was bombarded with IMs from various people.

**JESSMESS: **HOW WUZ UR 1ST DAY W/ TPC?

**PIANOGURL: **PRETTY GOOD.

**JESSMESS:** DETAILS PLS.

**PIANOGURL: **L8ER. OTHER PPLZ R TALKIN 2 ME.

**JESSMESS:** KK.

Next I clicked on Anna's.

**ANNABANANA: **HOW WUZ UR DAY?

**PIANOGURL: **GUD.

**ANNABANANA: **TELL ME ABT IT. DUN LEAVE 1 SINGLE DETAIL OUT.

**PIANOGURL: **L8ER. PPLZ WANNA TALK 2 ME.

**ANNABANANA: **O, OK.

Then, I clicked on a 6-way screen with Massie, Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

**MASSIEKUR: **HEY GURLZ

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **HEYY

**CLAIREBEAR: **HEYY IS FOR HORSES

**BIGREDHEAD: **HEYY IS FOR HORSES

**PIANOGURL: **HEYY IS FOR HORSES

**HOLAGURRL: **HEYY IS FOR HORSES

**MASSIEKUR: **LOL

**MASSIEKUR: **HOWZ EVERYONE?

**CLAIREBEAR: **GOOD.

**PIANOGURL:** GOOD.

**BIGREDHEAD: **GUD.

**HOLAGURRL: **GOOD.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **UHH.

**PIANOGURL: **? HAPPENED

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **U DONT WANNA KNOW.

**MASSIEKUR:** YES WE DO.

**HOLAGURRL: **YEAH.

**BIGREDHEAD: **AGREED.

**CLAIREBEAR: **YEAH, TELL US.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **MUMS BEIN EVIL.

**PIANOGURL: **THAT'S NEWS TO ME. HAHA.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **SO NOT FUNNY!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **G2G DO HMWK.

**PIANOGURL: **OR ELSE UR MUM IS PROBABLY GUNNA GROUND U!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **BITE ME.

_**SEXYSPORTSBABE HAS SIGNED OFF 4:13 PM.**_

**HOLAGURRL: **NINA CALLED, G2G. MUM WANTS ME 2 TALK 2 HER.

_**HOLAGURRL HAS SIGNED OFF 4:14 PM.**_

**CLAIREBEAR: **G2G, LAYNE'S HERE.

_**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF 4:15 PM.**_

**BIGREDHEAD: **G2G MUMS CALLING.

_**BIGREDHEAD HAS SIGNED OFF 4:16 PM.**_

**MASSIEKUR: **IS EVERYONE GUNNA LEAVE IN THE COURSE OF THESE 5 MINUTES?

**PIANOGURL: **YES. I G2G 2, MUM WANTZ ME 2 GO PRACTICE PIANO. CYA TOMOLO. MWAH!

_**PIANOGURL HAS SIGNED OFF 4:18 PM.**_

And just like that, all of us signed off, after a considerably short conversation. What tomorrow brings remains a secret. So, keep reading if you want to find out what happens!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Next chapter includes: Since the next day is Friday, everyone will be going to Massie's for her exclusive Friday night sleepovers. In the chapter after that, there will be a shopping spree, and maybe some more interesting tidbits. Keep you posted!


End file.
